Sword Fight
by shulesaddict77
Summary: He just wanted her to blow off some steam. It was supposed to be a simple sword fight but it ended up to be a little bit more.


**I have to admit I stole the 'You need to hit something' from Rookie Blue. But it fits so perfectly.**

**So, sword fight sex ahead. Ahoy! And be aware it's M-rated for a reason. :-)**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A second ago she was shouting at her parents and Regina, wanting to throttle everyone and now a certain pirate was dragging her down the gangway, pulling her towards the nearby forest.

"What do you think you are doing?" Emma hissed, yanking at her arm.

He stopped so abruptly that she almost ran him over and he turned around, raising an eyebrow, the gesture made her want to smack him.

"You need to hit something."

Without giving her further explanations he wrapped his hand more firmly around her arm and pulled her into the forest, not stopping until they reached a clearing before he released her. Emma looked around, asking herself what she was supposed to hit. Did he expect her to punch a tree?

She caught movement out of the corner of her eye as he stepped closer and when she turned around to him her gaze fell on the sheath around his shoulder. She hadn't noticed that he had slung a second sword over his shoulder which he now handed to her.

She wrapped her hand instinctively around it and looked up at him questioningly. "Hit something, huh? And what do you suggest I should hit? The poor trees? Won't I ruin the blade?"

"No!" He said nonchalantly, shrugging out of his coat and throwing it to the ground before he drew his own sword, pointing it at her. "Not the trees. You are gonna hit me!"

"No, thank you." Emma huffed. "I don't think so."

"Come on, love." Killian replied. "It's not as if you don't need the practice."

He started to walk around her, circling her, forcing her to move with him. He whirled his sword through the air and suddenly he sprang forward, making her jump, her foot catching on a root and she fell backwards, hitting the ground hard.

"God damn it, Hook. I'm not in the mood to play games."

"No one said anything about playing games." He answered, stepping closer, lowering the blade until the tip brushed against her collar bone. "It's not a game, love."

She reached up, slapping the blade away from her body and stumbling up, she drew her own sword. "Fine. Then let's get on with it."

His attack came fast and almost surprised her. She was hardly able to raise her sword to block it, the metal screeching as he pushed her backwards. His blows came hard and after only a minute she felt her arm weaken but she was too stubborn to admit defeat, slashing her sword through the air, almost letting out a cry of victory as he stumbled backwards. But apparently it was only a trick because seconds later she was lying on her back, having no idea how she got there and he was hovering over her, his hook coming around her sword and he pushed his sword and hook down her blade, forcing it backwards until her hands were pressed against her chest.

"This situation feels familiar." Killian drawled and something about the smug expression on his face was hitting a nerve and she shot back.

"Are you gonna jab me with your sword this time?"

"Maybe." His grin widened since he clearly didn't expect her to react at all to it. But somehow all the tension of the last weeks caught up to her, the fear about Henry, the struggling with her unwanted feelings towards him and she felt a ball of heat shooting straight down to her core.

_Bad idea, Emma. Don't do it. Don't._

But the adrenaline was coursing through her veins, his blue eyes sparkling challengingly down at her and she was tired of fighting the attraction. Without questioning it she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulling him forward, pressing her body against his.

"Well, I hope I'm gonna feel it." She said defiantly.

"You sure?"

"Do you need a written invitation?" She asked annoyed.

"Well, then let's get back to the ship."

"No!" She tightened her grip around his waist, pulling him back when he started to stand up. "Right here!"

He hesitated only a moment before his mouth curved up into a smile. "As you wish, milady."

They kept frozen for a few seconds until they suddenly moved simultaneously, pulling the swords away, their lips crashing against each other, the kiss immediately igniting fires over her whole body and her hands flew to his pants, tugging frantically at the laces.

Everything rushed by her in a blur. His hand pulling her boots off, his fingers pushing her pants and panties down and then he was back between her legs, his arousal pressing hard against her and she reached for his pants, shoving them down, groaning loudly as she finally felt him against her naked skin.

"That's your last chance to say no, lass."

She could feel him practically vibrating under her fingers and cursed him for giving her the chance to back away, to stop it. She didn't want to over think this, she didn't need time to see all the wrongness in their doing. Just for once she wanted to give in to the heat of the moment and she slipped one hand between their bodies, digging the fingers of her other hand into his ass and she gripped him hard, a surprised grunt slipping over his lips, his eyes falling shut as she guided him where she needed him and bucking her hips upwards, she tightened her grip on his waist and pulled him forward, a strangled moan escaping her when he slipped in.

Holding her breath, she bit her tongue, the feeling of him inside of her making her dizzy as he stretched her almost painfully and she opened her eyes slowly, meeting his gaze, the expression she found there shooting a surge of anger through her. She didn't need concern. She wanted passion. Unbridled lust.

"Just fuck me, pirate." She growled, tightening her walls around him. She would not let him make more out of this than it was. It was a fuck to blow off steam. Nothing more. "Or is this too much to ask?"

He shifted on her, pushing deeper into her and his eyes darkened, a cold expression crossing his face.

"You want a fuck." His voice sounded somehow angry as if her words had affronted him but then he pulled back until only his tip remained in her and his hand came up to her face, his fingers closing hard around her jaw and then he slammed back into her, knocking the breath out of her. "Then a fuck you'll get, princess."

He didn't let her catch her breath, starting to move immediately, taking her with thrusts that hit her deep. She gave her exactly what she'd asked him to and a small part of her wished she hadn't challenged him as he took her almost brutally but her body welcomed it, meeting his passion with the same fervor.

Her back scraped over the ground and he leaned forward, pressing his elbow against her shoulder to keep her from moving away and her mouth brushed over his collar bone, his shirt slipping down and she opened her lips, sucking his skin into her mouth, digging her teeth into his flesh, almost drawing blood.

This was what she wanted. A good fuck. Sex that made her forget why they were here. Sex that made her body sing with pleasure. Uncontrolled hunger rushed through her and she wrapped her legs tighter around him, arching her back into his thrusts, wanting to feel him even deeper in her and he changed the angle of his thrusts, his hand slipping under her hips and pulling her up, his pace getting faster and faster and the breath hitched in her chest as he pushed her closer and closer until she exploded around him, the waves of her orgasm crashing down on her and she felt him stiffening just a second later, his groan ripping through the air as her walls clenched him tightly, his hips jerking forward as he spilled his release into her.

~K&E~

They weren't looking at each other when they pulled apart after a few minutes, both stumbling to their feet, fumbling with their clothes, straightening them out.

What was she supposed to say to him now? Good fuck? Thanks for giving me what I needed?

Well, a thank you might be a good start. After all he did help her out by letting her blow off some steam. Not what he had in mind in the first place but it had fulfilled its purpose anyway.

"Thank you." Her eyes flickered to his face for a second before she let her gaze slip and stared over his shoulder. "I feel better now."

"Anytime, lass. Anytime."

"No!" The word burst out of her and a blush was rising up her cheeks as the vehemence of her voice surprised even her, her eyes shooting to his as she added firmly. "Not anytime. This was it."

"Don't lie to yourself, love. You enjoyed it." His lilting voice was taunting her, mocking her. "You will come back."

"That's never gonna happen." She snapped and turning around, she stomped in the direction of the ship, fuming inwardly, cursing herself for letting it get that far. She should have never slept with him. Now his cockiness would shoot through the roof and she really didn't need him to throw sexual innuendos at her again every few seconds. But what annoyed her the most was the fact that he was probably right.

She would come back to him.


End file.
